darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarix Meets Weaversplice
November 07 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Weaversplice Solarix (Downtown, Crystal City) --- Solarix is outside for once. He was moving slowly, but without assistance. His Honor guard stood nearby, attending to him if he needed the help, although he waved them off irritably "I am not infirm." he grouses. Standing amdist a small audience is Hookshot, or as he's come to be known as, Weaversplice. With vague interest he is watching a series of tricks being performed on the street of the Forum, seeming engrossed and yet somewhat bored in appearance. After the routine as finished, Weaversplice forces on a grin and leans forward, offering a tip in energon as opposed to credits, leaning in close to say, "Keep working on that routine." Whether it was genuine encouragement or a subtle slight, is hard to tell, and not wishing to bite that hand that feeds him, the performer just nods and accepts the tip with gratitude. It is after his attention turned to search for something more entertaining this Weaversplice's optic spot out the rare sight of the Hierophant. His yellow-green optics quickly glance about, catching sight of the honour guard hovering about the elderly mech. He then focuses his optics back on Solarix. It would be... foolhardy to approach him outright. He needed to think up a plan to get close, or find a good opportunity. Flourishing his cape, Weaversplice begins to amble closer to the entrace to the Temple of Primus with an indirect route, occasionally stopping to look at something or exchange a friendly greeting with another mech. Solarix happened to be moving that way as well, his staff clicking on the metal ground rythmically. As the strange mech in the cape catches his optics, he stops and turns to merely focus quite obviously upon Weaversplice, tilting his head as one glowing wing flicked out, and then back again. Whilst viewing a small time peddlar's wares, a flicker catches Weaversplice's optics. Weaversplice straightens up and glances around, finding that he has caught the attention of Solarix. Their optics lock. He quickly glances away, and then slowly back at the Hierophant. The opportunity was good. Who would dare turn around and ignore Solarix? Weaversplice turns to face Solarix fully and bows low. Upon stadning straight again, Weaversplice only takes a few steps away from the small kiosk, but otherwise waits for Solarix to make the next move. Again, his optics snap to the guards. A slight smile comes across the mechs' face, and he returns the bow with a simple, brief nod of his head. He moves to make his way over, footbeats heavy on the metal floor, though softened with grips. "Good afternoon. I know few mechs who can wear a cape and look good in it." he remarks to the stranger, the guards watching Weaversplice almost suspiciously Weaversplice smiles and inclines his head, bowing again before responding, "Likewise! It seems I am in good company, your grace." Weaversplice catches the suspicious glances, but he expected as much. It's their job to be suspicious of anyone they do not recognize, perhaps evev of those that they do. "I must say it is an honour to be approached by you." Weaversplice touches a fist to his chestplate. "Weaversplice, at your service." "Well, one gets bored of dealing with politicians all the time. I like to get out as well." notes the mech with a faint chuckle "Weaversplice. You seem to know me well enough - Heirophant Solarix." he returns a fainter bow and guesture of blessing "Hmm. you have that antique shop dont you?" As he lets his hand rest back at his side, Weaversplice inclines his helm. "That I am. I got a good deal on the business, and have been working hard to polish it up and get it back on its pedes." "I wish you luck with that. We could use all the merchants we can get that bring things we need to the city." approves Solarix with a nod "If I may ask, what your faith status is?" he asks, leaning on the metal staff. A chortle "Well I have to do SOME preaching each day or I get a finger wagged at me." he jokes, one optic blinking in a wink "Ahh. in the end, it is the effort that matters. Some are stronger than others, and can resist more, but if the effort is made, and one's spark is true, that is what really will judge you." he explains, a hand touching to his own chestplate "I will pry no further though." Weaversplice joins in on the chortle, relaxing just a little more in the presence of someone of such high standing. His optics glance towards the temple for a moment before he locks optics with Solarix again. "Your grace, I could hardly refuse you if you were to pry," he says with a wry smile. "Which is why I appreciate it all the more that you have resisted the temptation to do so. If I could only be half as stallwart as you." "Well, it tends to upset people if I get too curious. The Temple is not one who knocks on doors to try and convert. We only convert when asked to, although we do have public invitatoins for those curious." Admits Solarix. Weaversplice inclines his head, his optics glancing at th guards again for a brief moment before he turns to look at the temple, saying, "Ah yes, it is the wiser way of bringing people in. Invasive methods only cause resentment." With a smile, the mech turns his face towards Solarix once more. "Leave that to us merchant types. Nothing like emotional blackmail to convince people they HAVE to buy a product or they are a bad, horrible person. Aaaaaah... but for my wares, that really isn't the right method either. Ideally I would hope only those with the same passion for antiques and art would patronize my shop, but naturally, as a business man I cannot refuse someone just because they aren't like myself." His face sobers for a moment, and his optics widen a little. "Oh, do excuse my rambling. You have put me quite off my guard with your friendliness, your grace." "It is excused. If anything its quite refreshing. Perhaps I should give you a list of things the temple is looking for - in past battles we've had some items go missing see. " he explains. This last comment seems to have really grabbed Weaversplice's attention, for he straightens up, and, had he any animal ears, they would have perked. "Oh, yes, I would imagine so. Of course, I would be more than happy to scan my wares as well as keep an optic open for anything the Temple wishes to reclaim. It would be an honour and a privelege." "Thank you. IT would help a lot. The items missing were of course, precious and valuable. To have them returned would be very good for morale. And of course, there will be recompense if you do." ntes Solarix hintingly. With a look of comprehension, Weaversplice lifts his optic ridges and opens his mouth as if to say "Aaaaah' but no sound emerges. Instead he just lowers his chin again, smiling. "You certainly know your way to a businessmech's spark," Weaversplice croons, patting his chest very delicately. "As I said, compensation or none, it would be an honour. Once the list is delivered to me, I shall work towards this... but... of course, since you DO offer compensation..." he trails off thoughtfully for a moment, but then interrupts himself, "I'm sure we can discuss that once I have actually proven myself." "Of course of course. And there is no obligation if you do not succeed. considering where most have likely ended up we are not holding our vents for their return." admits Solarix "Many were taken by looting Decepticons." Weaversplice smirks and nods his head. "The Decepticons DO have to fuel their troops and keep them maintained. I imagine some of the things they have looted have slowly made their way into the private collections of the well to do neutrals. So I am fairly optimistic I can find at least a small portion of the missing property." "Very true, as much as I hate giving them more fuel." admits Solarix "So we will see what the future cycles will bring, to be sure. Have you had any sales yet insofar?" "Why, yes, I have had a handful of sales," Weaversplice responds with a gratified expression. "I do believe the renovations really helped to bring in new customers. Although my sales have not yet paid for what I put into the shop, but things are looking bright!" There is a very brief chuckle. "Mmmm quite the exchange, cease talking politics to start talking business." "Indeed. Well, there are many kinds of businesses, economic and otherwise. As Heirophant the economy IS part of what i must think on. Knowing what the shopkeeps themselves think is always useful" He shifts a little bit, wanting to walk a little bit, and finally beginning to do so "Have you met the trade minister yet?" Weaversplice shakes his helm. "Officially? NO, I have not yet met him. We've only corresponded through formal documents, and that scarecely counts. Chances are his staff actually handled most of the clerical work." "Very likely. He's a busy mech. Or at least tries to be." admits Solarix as he continues to walk along "He's very to the point though. But I trust him to help with the matters of the economy. There are many more who want to come into the city than we can provide." Ambling very slowly along, the shop owner nods his head. "It is a difficult situation, I can understand. More refugees than you know what to do with can damage an economy, but, on the other hand, being such a spiritual place, you'd want to think you could help everyone who came seeking assistance." WEaversplice brings up a hand to stroke his chin. "To be honest, I am glad not to have the responsibility to be making those calls, and am just happy to be a citizen. And yet, had I the power to improve things, I would jump at the opportunity. It is such a connundrum." "Indeed. We do want to think that." a sigh, and then he smiles a little at the mech "Well, the more merchants we have, the more money is spent and thus, more can be helped, so you do a part, albeit a small one. " he pauses, optics dimming a moment "Forgive me there, ah, I should be going though." With a quickly sober expression, Weaversplice inclines his head. "But of course, I would not dream of keeping y ou from your duties! It was truly an honour and joy to speak with you like this, though, your Grace! Truly an honour!" Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hookshot's LogsCategory:Solarix's Logs